In a Flash
by transformertard
Summary: ( so sorry I have no inspiration to finish :( ) -Bart is too restless after his cousins death and he thinks of any possible way he could bring him back. He ends up doing the unthinkable by going into the time machine that he first arrived in and ventures back into the past on a personal mission to try and prevent Wally from dying in the future.


Bart strolled slowly through the halls of the base, slouching slightly. He let out a faint sigh , looking down at his new costume.

It didn't feel right being in kid flash's uniform, because he wasn't the original kid flash. Bart knew he could never take Wally's place. His eyes watered with guilt.

If only there were some way to go back and change that one moment.  
They should have known the cyclone would be too strong for Wally's lack of speed. Wally was foolish but he was brave. He should have just left it to him and flash ! Though in the end there was a great sacrifice.

Bart slammed his fist to the wall. Tears pooled up and trailed down his freckled face as he sobbed silently.

It had been a week since Wally's death and nothing had been the same. Everyone was less cheerful and more serious all the time. The positive and hyper jokster of the team was absent.

Artimus and Nightwing were the most devestated out of them all though. Nightwing was Wally's best friend ever since they were kids. He couldn't imagine losing a childhood friend like that and he always felt guilty around Artimus because he knew he reminded her of her lover.

Even though Nightwing was always serious, as the leader of the team, he became more so after Wally's death and also...much more colder it seemed.  
Keeping to himself, and only really talking to his teamates when it was something to do with a mission.

Bart shook his head with greif.  
This obviously wasn't meant to happen. He wished he could just go back into time and save the innocent speedster that didn't deserve to die. Bart suddenly had a thought come to mind. "My time machine!" ,he blurted out.

Energy sparked into Bart as he tore down the halls to try and find the time machine in which he had first arrived in.

He came from the future after all and if he could come from the future and travel back to years in the past then why couldn't he just go back to a week ago ? His mission was to come to the future for a reason anyway, and it was to change the future. Surly he could change the wrong in the past, couldnt he?

Bart skidded to a halt as he came upon the the time traveler. He scanned the machine quickly and zipped over to start it up.

Setting it up to the right date, he reved the machine and stepped inside the light, incasing himself. Hoping with all his heart that his idea would work.

Moments later he felt himself being beamed back. When it stopped he scrambled out the opening door of the machine, thick steam was leaking out.

" Bart ? What are you up to now ? " , Dick crossed his arms, a suspicious look showing up through his dark mask that covered his mysterious eyes.

" and...why are you wearing kidflash's costume ?", he asked , with a raised eyebrow above his mask.

Bart blinked, fanning the steam away from him with a chuckle and the biggest grin ever on his face since his plan had seemed to work. " It's a long story ...I will explain everything later .", he gasped out, " speaking of Kidflash, where is he now ?!", he exclaimed, speeding up to stand in front of Nightwing.

Dick leaned back with a confused look, " your sure acting...weird.. he should be here any minute...why ? Is something wrong?", Dick asked.

Bart jumped for joy, " not at all ! Are you kidding ? This is great ! " , he cried out with joy.

Footsteps were heard behind the two as Wally suddenly walked into the room, M'gann and Artimus following him, all in their uniforms. " What's all the fuss about-?" , he started saying with a muffled voice since his mouth was half full with the banana he was currently eating. Wally then got cut off as Bart sped over to him hugging him tightly.

Wally coughed from being squeezed too tight, spitting out some of his banana. " Jeez, Bart ! What is with you and these hugs ?", he said with a surprised voice, trying to pry his cousin off," and- hey ! Whats with this?", reffering to Bart's costume. " Copying my look now too ?", he rolled his eyes and shook him off finally. The others were amused.

" you have NO idea how happy I am to see you ! ", Bart beamed, his eyes damp with emotion" I... I.. came from the future again and it- it was terrible but, it doesn't matter now because everything will be okay ! ", Impulse blinked away his tears with a weak smile.

" Oh-kay... What ever you say dude ..just.. go back to your original costume will you ? People are going to get really confused ", Wally said as he glanced around the room. Impulse nodded.

Nightwing walked up to them, turning his head to Impulse," Tell me more about this later Bart.. but it's good your here, cause your just in time for a special mission", he said with a rare smile.

Impulse nodded in agreement, speeding off happily to go change.

Bart thought happily to himself," this could be my chance to prevent that horrible future from happening and to save my cousins life." He thought hopefully to himself as he walked out of his room with his original impulse outfit. It felt good to wear his own uniform.


End file.
